The Hollow Queen
by tvfangirl23
Summary: Gaius begins to worry when Merlin hasn't show up yet from his trip. What if Gaius told Arthur when Gwen was out of the room and Arthur and the knights set out to find their friend. SPOILERS for the episode the Hollow Queen.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document h

Merlin laid there sill, couldn't move, the pain was agonizing from the poison that Morgana had used against him. Merlin's thoughts scrambled through his head. The so called Druid boy who had trick him into believing in the story of his sister being ill. Merlin felt betrayed and hurt. He put those thoughts aside and tried to use his magic to heal himself. His eyes fluttered open, the rush of golden light of his eyes flicked but nothing happened. Merlin panicked, his heart was beating fast and he tried again. Nothing happened, the sweat beaded down from his head, as the fever settled in and he passed out once again in the sunlight.

Gaius had woken up from the table where he fell asleep from a late night of studying. He glance over to the table where food was set out for Merlin when he should came home from the night before. Gaius shot up when he saw the food hasn't been eaten. He slowly rise and walked up to Merlin's room, open the door and walked inside. He notice the bed hasn't been slept in last night. His face showed great worry for Merlin, knowing Merlin should of came back by now. Rushing back down the stairs and out the door to Arthur's chambers, in fear that Merlin maybe in danger.

Arthur's Chambers

Arthur rose from his bed tried, his eyes blinked open, as the sun had gleamed through the window of his room. "Merlin!" He yelled, hoping that Merlin would run into his chambers and no answer. Then Arthur heard a knock from his chambers door. "Come in."Arthur announced. "Sorry to bother you sire but I worry that Merlin maybe in danger." "Gaius what do you mean" Arthur sounded frantic. After all Merlin was his true loyal friend and knowing him he wouldn't be gone this long. "You see Sire, Merlin hasn't shown up last night, he should have been back by now and so I think we need to send a search party." Gaius continued. Arthur frown at the fact his friend may have been in danger. "Gaius I and a few knights will set out at once. Where did Merlin say he was heading?" "The valley of the fallen Kingdoms."Gaius mumbled. "Why there, that place is filled with bandits.?" Arthur asked. "He went to help a girl, she became ill or so the boy who had told Merlin. The boy was afraid for his sisters life and Merlin agreed to help his sister." Gaius had said. "Why didn't you tell me?" Arthur said with anger. "The boy was supposedly Druid, I'm sorry sire, I should of told you." Gaius frowned. "It's ok Gaius, I have forgive you." Arthur assured him and put his hand on Gaius's shoulder. "We will find him Gaius." Arthur had said before left to tell the knights."

Gwen spots Arthur in his chain mail and supplies. "Arthur where are you going?" She asked. "Merlin is missing Gwen and I need to find him." He told her. She seem frantic that if Arthur finds out of Morgana and her plains. She had to stop this. Gwen put on her best impression to fool her husband on thinking she was worried. She spoke. "Are you sure he is missing?" She asked. "Yes Gwen, I know you are worried about Merlin but don't be. I going to bring him back." He smiled and gave Gwen a kiss on the forehead. She gave him a fake smile as he walked away.

The horse were ready in the courtyard, Sir Gwaine and Sir Leon had joined King Arthur and mounted on the horse, riding off. They all rushed out of the gates of Camelot to rescue their beloved friend Merlin.

Back where Merlin laid, he woke up once again able to slightly move his hands and touch the would on his leg. He winced in pain and sat his hand back down. His breathing got harder, even taking a breath started to hurt. Merlin left his head slow and gaged of his own vomit he managed to spit out. He felt very dizzy and his head hit the ground once again. Merlin couldn't stay awake and passed out once more.

Arthur sees a boy running through the woods. Sir Leon recognizes the boy. "Stop young man!" He ordered. The boy looked up with scared eyes. "You are the boy from the other night. State your business out here?" He ordered. The boy panicked. "I..." He couldn't speak all he thought about was leaving Merlin out to die. He opened his mouth. "Sire, I lead your... manservant through the valley of the fallen Kings. I didn't know what Morgana was planning, I need the money and she paid me to do so." He mumbled. Arthur was silent for a moment. "Where is Merlin!" He pointed the sword at the boy. "Just down the end of the road, but you must hurry he doesn't have long." He mumbled in fear. The knights waist no time and ride off as fast as they could.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arthur and the knights stopped to fill up their water sacks by the stream of a river near by. "You know we will find him sire." Gwaine assured him. "Thank you Gwaine." Arthur nodded and took a few sips of water. "Leon how far?" Arthur asked. "About an hour we should be at the end of the road." Sir Leon assured him. Arthur heard cracks of twigs on the hill above them. The three grabbed their swords and followed Arthur behind a tree. Arthur hold them back and had them wait for his signal. A small group of Bandits had charged down the hill where the men stand. Arthur gave Leon and Gwaine the signal to attack. Swing their swords as the Bandits came at them. One by one the knights and the King had managed to take them all down. When some of the Bandits realize they lost the battle they fled into the forest. The three put their swords back, and ran back to the horses galloping off to make it pass dark.

An hour later Merlin had awaken again to the agonizing pain from the poison and his leg as well. Merlin hears or had thought he had heard horse coming towards him. He couldn't tell. The fever was really high at that point. Merlin felt death coming for him. He knew he had to survive for the kingdom needed him still. Merlin's vision was blurry but he spotted a figure above him. It kind of looked like Arthur but he couldn't tell. He even wasn't sure it was really Arthur or just his imagination. "Merlin!" Arthur called out his name. "Arth-ur" Merlin croaked. "Yes it's me you idiot." Arthur assured him.

Arthur gasped at the site of Merlin. He slid down to Merlin to get a better look. He saw the wound on Merlin's right leg, blood seeping through, the leg was infected but what Arthur focus on was how pale Merlin is and the sweat running down his whole body. The knights were also shocked as well. "Arthur I don't have much time." Merlin mumbled. Arthur grabbed his water sack, tipping the sack into Merlin's mouth. Picking up Merlin's head so he could drink. Merlin took a few sips, and Arthur puts Merlin's head back down. "What do you need Merlin?" He asked. "I.. need herbs, rue that is yell-ow with feather lea-ves, Milfoil, and Yarr-ow. He stuttered. "Do you know where these are?" He asked. "I do." Gwaine had said. "Go then and Leon I want you to help him. Do it quickly." Arthur ordered.

It has became dark and Arthur started to worry. Merlin had past out once again. Arthur notice Merlin was shivering. The knights finally had returned at last with the antidote. Arthur went to Merlin to wake him up. "Merlin please wake up." Arthur cried out. Merlin moaned and open his eyes. Leon handed the antidote to Arthur. Arthur lifted Merlin's head and poured the meds. down his throat. Merlin grabbed Arthur's hand, placing it on his shoulder, grabbing on his arm. Merlin hold on to Arthur's arm. Merlin began to shake, with in a few minutes it stop so did his heart. Arthur saw Merlin breathing once again. Arthur was relieved.

The knights and Arthur fell asleep. A few hours later Merlin woke up. He sat up and saw Arthur and the knights asleep. Merlin sat up for a moment feeling much better. The sun was about to rise. Merlin was thirsty. "Arthur." He croaked. Arthur's eyes fluttered open. "Merlin, your awake." Arthur smiled filled with joy. "Can I have some water?" Merlin asked. "Yeah of course Merlin." Arthur grabbed his water sack and handed it to Merlin. Merlin took a few sips of water and put the sack down.


End file.
